


My Sidekick Now

by TheZev



Category: Batman (Comics), Power Girl (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Red Kryptonite, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: Working with the Batman's know-it-all sidekick is really rubbing Peej the wrong way. Then she gets a taste of Red Kryptonite and he starts rubbing her all the right ways.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Karen Starr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Power Girl was irritated.

She was annoyed easily, living in an irrational world that broke so easily, and it frustrated her even more that she had to control herself so thoroughly. She didn’t know how Clark did it—practicing self-control to the point that all his restraint and cheerfulness seemed perfectly sincere. But _she_ was aggravated.

Karen had been working a perfectly natural job for the MPD, looking into a shipment of sample Kryptonite stolen from STAR Labs. She’d run her leads down to Bludhaven when she ran into Robin, who she had no misgivings about, he was a good kid. But clearly she didn’t need some teenager shadowing her. So, trying to be polite, she told him to bug off.

He refused. Robin was working his own case, investigating the same guys who’d stolen the Kryptonite, and he wouldn’t back off just because he had less power in his whole body than Karen had in her little finger. And, he argued, if there was Kryptonite involved, Karen could use someone unaffected by it to watch her back.

All of which Karen might have found reasonable, even agreeable, but he said all this while _assiduously_ keeping his eyes off her, her body, and most importantly, her breasts. Karen didn’t mind being stared at—not too much. If she wore anything less than an astronaut suit, people would take a certain interest in her body, and she’d rather lean into that than pretend she was some sexless Barbie Doll.

But the way Robin didn’t just _look,_ didn’t just _not_ look, but kept skating his eyes over her, then drawing them back—darting them over her, drawing them back—it seemed an almost showy lack of interest in her as a sexual being. Like he was endlessly demonstrating how he could control his attraction to her. Karen clenched and unclenched her fists angrily. It took a supreme effort to deal with both his desperate attempts to avoid sexualizing her and the little bastard contravening her as an experienced, powerful superhero.

And he kept not, not, _not_ looking at her breasts.

Finally, Karen grabbed him by his pointy little head and shoved his face into her cleavage so he could get as good a look as he wanted to. At this point, she would’ve expected the little Bat-nerd to have a stroke or something. Instead, she felt his mouth gaping open, latching onto her nipple through the white fabric that barely covered it, and actually sucking on the little button!

Karen was stunned! His right hand cupped her other breast, while his left roamed behind her back, then lower, going down to grope her ass right through her costume, which only covered about half of her plump buttocks anyway. He actually slid his hand underneath the bottom of her costume to get an entire handful of her bare, creamy flesh. He squeezed it the same way he was squeezing her breast, as if testing the firmness, while his mouth sucked hard at her nipple still, producing a wet heat that ran to the deepest core of Karen.

Coming to the belated realization that Robin wasn’t going to stop, Karen pushed him away with a stunned little shove, which barely moved him, only broke the connection between them. He still staggered back a few steps, seeming as shocked by his own actions as Karen was.

“What the _fuck?”_ Karen cried.

Robin’s face set into a mask of abject apology. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”  
  


And, seeing him like that, Karen’s heart broke a little. Well, it wasn’t his fault. She was older than him, more mature, and she’d provoked him as provocatively as possible. All he’d done was react. “It’s alright, kid. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“I didn’t mean to—“

“I know you didn’t. I didn’t either.” Karen tried to ignore the ghosts of his touch on what seemed like all of her body, her ass, her breast, his saliva still cooling on her tit. She didn’t wipe it off, but the moment Robin wasn’t looking, she absolutely would. “Not really.”

Robin was still morosely apologetic. “I don’t know what came over me…”

That nearly got a laugh out of Karen. Yeah, big mystery. “You don’t, huh?” She checked herself. No need to torture the kid. As cute as he was, he was probably a virgin. Which was a shame, considering the showing he’d had, feeling her up. “Forget about it. Let’s just focus on the mission. We’ll work together, get it done, and then go our separate ways. Cool?”

Robin nodded blankly. “Cool.”

Karen turned around, moving at superspeed to wipe off his saliva and adjust her askew costume. She was real glad she had her cape to hide her plump ass from him. The last thing she needed was for Robin to see it again and get any more ideas.

Karen should’ve been annoyed by how, after that, Robin’s detective work leapfrogged her own method of punching her way to the heart of the mystery. He essentially had the whole thing figured out except for a few specifics. Somehow, Karen found that charming. Like she was back in high school and a boy was showing off for her. Not that she _was_ in high school. Then again, she didn’t think Robin was either. A little too old. He seemed kinda like the type to skip a grade, actually…

So maybe Karen was showing off in turn when they burst into the bad guys’ hideout and started kicking ass. Or maybe she was trying to show him up. She was usually reckless—she could afford to be, with her Kryptonian power. But since there was Kryptonite in play, maybe she should’ve been a little more careful.

She wasn’t though. She smashed through the henchmen like she was actually in a competition with Robin, trying to outdo the skillful way he neutralized them with all the tools at his disposal. She, of course, had to be careful not to pulp anyone, which was important, but much less flashy than beating people up with a bo staff and Batarangs and spin kicks. At any rate, one of them came at her with a box, a metal thing the size of an ice chest, and Karen was so amused at the idea that he would try to hit her with a _crate_ that she crossed her arms smugly to wait for him to land the blow.

He didn’t hit her with it. He opened it. The eerie glow of Kryptonite, as red as the sky during a crisis, seeped out. Karen felt faint. Then weak. Then incredibly sleepy. The last thing she saw before blanking out was Robin dashing in, taking out the guy with a flying leap, and closing the box to hold in its light again. But no other light replaced it. There was only darkness for Karen…

As she slept, she dreamt she was in a room where all the walls had holes. Men stuck their cocks—long, thick, hard—through the holes. Karen went to each one, kissing tip after tip, trying to decide which tasted best. Until she found one that tasted too good to walk away from. She took its stiffness into her mouth and as it reached down her throat, she closed her eyes to savor it, then opened them to see the wall was gone. Robin stood in front of her.

She felt as aroused as she had ever been. Her desire wasn’t just centered in her groin, either. Her tongue felt sensitive and tender, as hot as her clit could get, offering her endless pleasure if she sated her hunger for dick.

“Power Girl, are you okay?”

Karen blinked awake. Or not awake, but back from wherever her mind had wandered, back in control of herself. Yet she carried with her the same feverish arousal she associated with a wet dream. She couldn’t believe how horny she was.

“Power Girl?”

Robin came up to her and she could almost feel him, taste his scent. She lay where she’d fallen, silent, not looking at him.

“Uhh, Oracle, I think I need some help,” Robin said, crouching down and putting his hand on her shoulder.

Karen stiffened up. Her breath caught in her throat. “No… don’t call anyone… I’m fine.”

Robin backed off. She sat up. The fight was over. If there’d been any goons left over when she’d fallen, Robin had taken care of them with ease. She guessed that put them over the top in their little rivalry. Not that she’d doubted he could handle himself. He’d handled her readily enough…

“Don’t try to move,” Robin said soothingly. “You’ve been exposed to Red Kryptonite. We don’t know—”

Karen shuddered, taking a deep breath. She lifted her head to look into his eyes. “You think I need it explained to me how Red Kryptonite works? It doesn’t harm me. What kind of idiot steals Red Kryptonite when it doesn’t hurt Kryptonians? It just… affects us.”

Her hand darted for Tim’s groin. She felt the bulge inside his suit. He was big, oh yes, and at least a little hard—probably been nursing an erection ever since he’d had his face in her tits, ever since he’d first seen her. She squeezed his cock, hard, and Tim gasped.

“Why didn’t you keep going, Robin? Why’d you stop? You had me so turned on… sucking at my tit… feeling me up… even squeezing my ass, you little bastard!” Karen had to fight to keep from screaming her urges at him. “And with a prick like that, all you’d have to do is haul it out. I’d at least give you a handjob. Or I would’ve. But now I want more. I don’t want to jerk you off, okay? I want… I want…”

She grabbed his lapels with her other hand, still holding onto his groin with the other, and she smashed her mouth to his, kissing the sidekick long and hard. She pulled back, but kept her hold on his lapels and on his manhood.

“That’s what I want, damn you!” she breathed. She let go of his tunic to work at his pants, trying to open them. But it was hard with him crouched down. “Stand up!”

Tim straightened up, watching her with wide eyes, but making no move to stop her from what she was doing. Karen couldn’t puzzle out how his costume worked in her frenzied state, but she could easily rip off his belt. That exposed the previously hidden zipper on his pants. She pulled it down swiftly, then reached into his trousers and hauled out his cock, squeezing it tightly now that she had her fingers on it.

“Shit, tell me your name,” Karen said, her voice low and husky. “I’m Karen—this is going to be a lot more than a handjob. I’m going to get all of it, every bit. You need to tell me your name… tell me who this big cock belongs to… before I take it all.”

“Tim,” he said.

“This is very wrong, Tim,” Karen said. “You’re not supposed to… I’m not supposed to even want this! But I can’t help myself. I need it. And your cock is just so _good!_ I have to feel it, play with it, get it hard…”

Tim’s cock was throbbing harshly in Karen’s hand, so there was no point in him hiding his happy grin. “I suppose I’d better do as you say. You do have more experience.”

Karen pulled at his member, stretching it, getting a sense for how big it would be once it finally stopped stiffening. “That’s right. I’m in charge. In charge of this big dick and what it’s going to do to me… you’re my sidekick now, _Tim._ I know you’re going to enjoy this, you goddamn peckerwood, so what you’d better worry about is getting me off too!”

She desperately tugged at his pants, dragging them down to his ankles. Tim stood there with his cock erect, his balls hanging heavily underneath. Karen gripped them, feeling the heat of his testes through his wrinkled scrotum, while her other hand stroked his swelling length. Her eyes flashed hotly, mouth open as she panted out her excitement.

Now she shifted so that she was kneeling, as if debasing herself in worship of Tim’s erection and the pleasure it offered her. Tim looked down at her cleavage window, which gave him a picture-perfect display of her majestic breasts, showing him all but her nipples, which were pressing themselves right through her covering leotard in their excitement.

“Fuck you for being such a horny little son of a bitch!” Karen cursed, her anger mitigated by how clearly aroused she was despite, perhaps because of, her fury. “Fuck you for having this big fat cock that I just have to fuck! Fuck you for making me so fucking hot I need to fucking fuck!”

Her hand jerked furiously on his manhood until it was dripping with precum, as wet as her own pussy. She groped his balls, squeezing and molding them, making little gasps from deep in her throat as she felt how big they truly were—how much cum they had to offer her. Karen didn’t know _what_ would satisfy her in her current state, but she knew the more cum she got, the better.

“Don’t you dare blow your load!” she cried. “Not yet! We both know what a lucky bastard you are to get to do this, so you’re going to show me some goddamn appreciation! You’re going to make me come like a whore, Tim! You’ve made me act like a whore, so you’d better make me come like one too!”


	2. Chapter 2

Tim didn’t need any persuasion, but hearing Karen talk so husky with arousal pretty much quashed any lingering doubts he might’ve had. He lay down next to Karen, feeling hotter than he’d ever been in his life, but not so hot that he could quite leave behind his feelings of awkwardness. He’d made out with girls before, but never the real thing, never a real woman like Karen.

‘Real woman,’ hell, she was a wet dream come to life, a knockout—gorgeous breasts, luscious ass, beautiful legs, and all shown off by a costume that had a touch of class but was otherwise pure sin, befitting the body it was wrapped around. It would be a damn shame for a physique like that to be anything other than flaunted.

Tim pumped his hips forward, his cock swollen into a weapon now, beads of his precum showing on his cockhead. Karen let out a gasp as his prick fucked through her gripping hand; she put her other hand on his shoulder, holding him down while she kept jacking off his erection. He stared at her enormous breasts jiggling with her stroking hand. Her nipples jutted up at the border of her cleavage window, showing off some of their pinkened hardness.

“Why did you have to get a hard-on?” Karen demanded. “Why’d you have to show me what a big, beautiful cock you have? Is it because you want me to do this, jack you off, make you come right in my hand? Or do you want even more from me?”

Tim dug his hands into her broad shoulders, with their thick muscle, though not all the biceps in the world could take away from Karen’s abundant femininity. His eyes burned at her swaying breasts, heaving even more now with her anger—with the lust that was right underneath it.

“Answer me!” Karen cried, tugging on his prick so hard that it hurt, though Tim still wouldn’t trade that sensation for anything. “Do you want something from me? Huh? What do you want from me, Tim? What do you want from Power Girl? You want to put it in me, don’t you? You want to fuck Power Girl, isn’t that right? Fuck me with this hard cock? Is that why you got so damn hard—so you could fuck me? Is it? Is it?”

Karen let go of his prick and stood up over him. She set her hands on her hips in an aggressive stance, staring him hard in the eye. “Okay, take a look at me! Take a real good look at Power Girl! See these tits… these legs… my ass… Power Girl’s cunt!”

Karen pulled at her costume with each word, pulling her cleavage window down under her breasts so they spilled out in all their fullness, filling his vision. Then she ripped away the crotch of her uniform, tearing off the fabric that had once covered her sex and ass. When she finished, she rammed her hips forward and spread her blonde pubic curls, exposing the swollen lips of her pussy and the straining bud of her clitoris.

“Yes, that’s Power Girl’s pussy,” she moaned, seeming feverishly aroused from having his eyes on it, like he was touching her with his hard gaze. “You want it, don’t you? You want to fuck this wet pussy? You like my tits and my legs and my ass, but what you really want is my tight little cunt wrapped around your cock, getting stuffed with your CUM! _”_

The words avalanched out of her mouth; Karen couldn’t stop them. She kept talking as she ran her hands over her breasts, her hips, her pussy. Always staring at Tim’s cock, watching it jerk in the air with its throbbing lust for her. She couldn’t bring herself to care whether Tim wanted her when she knew that _monster_ did!

Karen stomped on the end of the floorboard underneath Tim, catapulting him up to his feet. She grabbed his cock, pulling his swollen knob against her silky thigh, feeling its wet heat on her skin. Her other hand went behind Tim, grabbing his ass and pulling him against her nearly naked body. His cock slid between her thighs.

“There! How does that feel?” she bellowed. His prick was quivering with its nearness to her pussy. She squeezed her powerful thighs together around it, while her hands clutched his muscular ass. He might’ve been short and slender, but he was taut with muscle, and that cock, _Rao,_ that cock…

There was no stopping her now. The heat of his hardness between her thighs, her sensitive clit touching his taut young body, it made Karen feel like she was lost in the delirium of having such a cute little _stud_ to play with. And such a big cock to please. She squeezed his firm ass hard, making him moan.

Tim was still stunned by how Karen had manhandled him, done everything short of fuck him, her womanhood searing his member. Then he came to. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her as tight to his body as she’d pulled him close to her.

“ _Ohhh,_ you little pervert!” Karen mewled, one hand pulling his face into her breasts. She rolled her hips, jacking his cock off with her exquisite thighs. “You’re lucky you have such a big cock, Tim… better know how to use it… shit, there’s no way you know how to fuck a gal like me… better learn fast… better get me off… not getting that big cock back until you do…”

Tim shoved his face into her incredibly full breasts, inhaling the exciting scent of her naked cleavage and kissing all of her chest that he could. Karen trembled. Her pussy dripped, smearing the shaft of his cock with her juices. Tim mumbled, but his words weren’t audible. Karen wasn’t listening anyway, she was feeling.

Feeling his lips kiss and suck at the soft, creamy flesh of her breasts. His cock rubbing against the mouth of her boiling sex with short, staccato jerks of his hips. Running her hand down his back, she patted his toned ass. Felt his steely erection running over her slit. Her mouth was dry. Her eyes glazed over. It would only take a little work to line them up and then he would be inside her.

She bent her knees just a little, almost more out of intellectual curiosity than bodily need, and then gave a sharp gasp. Tim had thrust himself home into her, burying his cock completely in her fiery sex. He might not’ve known what he was doing, but he was learning fast.

“Damn it, Tim! UH! FUCK! I want— _I need it!”_

Tim’s hands moved down her muscular back, the suppleness of her cool costume a disappointment after he’d felt the warm, creamy perfection of her bare skin, but finally he got to the swelling sweetness of her hips, rolling out from her trim waist, and as athletic as she was, her ass was still fat and juicy, beautifully shaped with tautly rounded flesh. He squeezed, sinking his fingers as deep into the vibrant flesh as possible, before he pulled them together, forcing his cock as deep into her pussy as he could get it.

Karen whimpered even as her ass moved, rutting her hips back and forth, stroking his erection with her drenched pussy. The friction, the steady gulping of her cunt over his rock-hard erection, had her tingling from head to toe.

“Give it to me!” she pleaded, her voice fraying hoarsely. “I need it, baby, give it to me!”

Kneading her fleshy ass like two mounds of dough, Tim pistoned his cock in and out of her, meeting her undulating hips with hard thrusts of his pelvis between her thick thighs. Their bodies crashed together as if fighting, his hard muscles slapping against her creamy softness, but all Karen felt was the pleasure of his dick riding through her and all Tim knew was the liquid warmth tightening around his cock, growing all the tighter the deeper he forced himself into her.

Standing in the middle of an active crime scene, they fucked with wild cries of ecstasy, Karen’s sex burning deliciously, his cock throbbing with lust as it pitched in and out of her. Karen pulled his face to hers, kissing him hungrily, before forcing him back into her tits. His ass churned powerfully, almost pushing her backwards, as he thrust himself into her. Karen’s knees wobbled, but she held herself up, taking every enthusiastic thrust he could give her.

“ _Ohhh,_ Tim, it’s incredible!” she sobbed, her ass clenching as she rutted back against him faster and faster. “It’s so good, baby! Fuck, you’re so hard and you’re fucking me so good…”

Tim couldn’t believe the change in her now that something had been done about her overpowering lust. She was like a different person, deliriously happy to be having her needy pussy tended to, while Tim still halfway disbelieved that he was fucking her. If it was a dream, he was in no hurry to wake up.

She rubbed her naked breasts into his face and Tim opened his mouth to suck and bite as best he could, until he caught one of her rigid nipples between his teeth. When he closed his mouth on her nipple and started sucking, Karen cried out almost in protest, the sharp spike in her pleasure driving her to her first orgasm.

She gurgled as the feelings ravaged her body, seeming to double-team her along with how Tim was fucking her. She pressed her tits harder into his face, his sucking mouth, her ass twisting wildly. Tim squeezed it, attempting to keep his balance as she tried to bowl him over.

“Yes! Yes! _Hhhnnnrr!_ ” Karen cooed and growled as she finally picked Tim up and backed him into a wall, wild with the excitement of having whetted her appetite with that first powerful climax. “F-fuck me so good! Mah-ma-make me come again! Again and again and…”

Her voice trailed off, teeth now clenched as she pumped her cunt onto Tim’s stiff cock. He was pinned against the wall now, stuck in place while she fucked herself on him, and she could feel every inch of his cock, every vein, even the cum surging inside his length that he was holding back. Her cunt gripped him and sucked him, its folds aching with the trembling orgasm she’d just had.

Tim sucked vigorously at Power Girl’s tit, the only thing that could distract him from how good her pussy felt around his cock and how desperately she wanted him to cum. He sucked her hardened nipple almost to the back of her throat, sending a jagged heat down to Karen’s sex. He was fucking her so hard, or she was fucking herself _with_ him so hard, that she felt her own juices on her inner thighs and the curves of her ass.

Karen’s open lips panted with rapture, then she clenched her teeth together, body trembling with another round of orgasm. She couldn’t help herself—she felt like she was gorging herself at a feast, getting off as many times as she could while Tim’s cock kept pounding into her.

Suddenly, with judo quickness, their positions switched. She was on her back against the wall and Tim was pinning her in place, thrusting into her while her legs jutted past his waist. Karen felt a flash of irritation at the liberty he’d taken, trying to dom her, but it was quickly buried under the pleasure she felt. Of necessity, she’d had to hold back for fear of breaking his mortal body, but Tim had no such handicap. He could pound into her as hard as he wanted, knowing she could take all he could dish out and more. Which felt just incredible to Karen.

He lunged into her, Karen’s very cunt seeming to expand as he filled it. She felt her chest swell, her breasts heaving up with the sharp breath she drew in at her stretching fullness. Her nipples stood out stiff and straight from the vast mammaries they crowned. He bit down on one of them, his teeth sinking into the tough but sensitive bud, and Karen lifted her face to the ceiling, her eyes closed, her lips parted. She moaned as she let Tim rut away in her pussy, the rapture overwhelming her as he used her to his heart’s content.

“Just like that, Tim, just like that!” she wailed. “Oh shit, baby, it’s so fucking good! Fucking incredible! Yes, Tim, fuck Power Girl! Fuck Power Girl with your sweet cock, _just like that!”_

Tim took his mouth off her left nipple, licking the right one in a tease that had Karen’s eyelids fluttering, before he simply buried his face between her breasts and kept up the intoxicating rush of thrusting into her naked sex. His eyes shut in tightly corded passion as he tried to resist the growing urge to come, his hands clinging to her frantically churning ass and powerful thighs.

“Going into your cunt, Peej!” he growled out, not wholly capable of speech with her pussy and her breasts overwhelming him with their feel. His balls were tight, too tight to even swing.

“Yes, put it in my cunt! Fuck me!” Karen howled. “OHHH! Fuck me! Make me come, Tim! Fuck my cunt! Fuck Power Girl’s cunt! Then you can have my ass—MMMM—and my mouth—AHHHH—and my tits! You can fuck my tits, baby!”


	3. Chapter 3

Tim could only grunt as he whipped his ass back and forth, ramming himself into her juicy cunt in a frenzy that a human woman would be hard-pressed to survive. He was close to coming, but with each moment that passed without giving in, the delirium of fucking her crowded more and more into his mind. He wasn’t sure he would survive the experience when he finally did come, but nothing could’ve stopped him from finishing in Karen’s pussy.

Karen wasn’t aware of Tim’s dilemma. She didn’t notice anything about him but his thrusting cock. Everything else paled in comparison to how her pussy shuddered and tightened, full of hot blood, her clit swollen and pregnant with feeling. She felt her arousal skyrocket, her pleasure burn hotly into a kind of pain, then something exquisitely beyond pain. She gritted her teeth, trying to bear the intensity, but didn’t at all try not to give into it.

She screamed as she came.

Her climax went on and on, tightening her sex around Tim’s cock until he could barely keep rutting into her. His muscles strained and corded to keep going against the orgasmic waves that pulled at his member, pulled at his cum, her folds rippling and massaging all up and down his shaft. Karen’s scream went hoarse, her ass taut as she strained her groin out to the base of Tim’s manhood, defying the punishing series of thrusts he gave her cunt in an attempt to push all of her sex onto his erection.

“Peej!” Tim cried, burying himself in her one last time before his cock erupted.

Karen’s climax was strong, all-consuming, but she still felt his searing cum spill into her clenching pussy. She dug her fingers into his ass, holding him inside her while her sex sucked and stroked his length, milking him of every spurting pump she could get. Her legs trembled, gradually lowering from sticking straight out past Tim’s waist. He too shook, a tremor running through him with every burst of cum emptied into Power Girl’s juicy sex.

Finally, Karen couldn’t take anymore. She pushed at Tim’s chest rather than let the overpowering sensation go on and he backed up, rolling with the force of her push instead of contesting her strength. His prick came out of her cunt wetly along with dollops of his seed.

Karen slid down the wall, gasping, her naked breasts bounding powerfully from down at her sternum to up into the air. She tried to make her eyes focus, but her vision darkened every time she greedily sucked in air. Every breath fed another pulse of satiation going through her tender body. She sat with her knees parted, her pussy still sensitive, pulsating wonderfully with the heat of his thick, leaden cum still inside her.

Tim was still on his feet, an act of will that floored Karen, but he swayed in place. His erection drooped, glistening wetly, but once his eyes managed to uncross and focus on Karen, one last throb went through his manhood and he launched a ribbon of cum through the air to land in Karen’s short hair and across her face. She burst out laughing. Her vision cleared.

“Mmm… I was just thinking I’d like a taste of your cum.” She licked her lips. Then turned her head enough to rub her face off on the wall he’d had her pinned to. “But I don’t think… I’ll be able to touch my pussy… for a while… oh Rao… even moving my legs… it’s way too sensitive.“

She gazed at him, with fondness in her eyes equaling the satisfaction she felt in her overwhelmed body. His pants were puddled at his booted feet and now, with the haze of lust slightly cleared, Karen could see how his red vest was some kind of bulletproof armor. The clasps that went down his chest continued under the belt she’d ripped away—the whole thing, along with the green undershirt, dangled about his waist.

She saw the curls of hair at the base of his prick, his balls hanging slackly, his manhood dripping from her cunt. Karen stared hard at it, at all the layers of armor she’d unthinkingly removed, as if she were trying to comprehend what had happened. There was a pink flush on her face and chest, all the way down to her stiffened nipples, but it had nothing to do with shame. She felt the radiant glow of someone who’d been satisfied, had needs she’d never even acknowledged satiated.

“Oh Tim, Tim, what’d you do to me? You just saw your chance and you took it, didn’t you? Damn right you did…”

Tim kept staring at her. The crotch of her costume was still missing, exposing her splayed cunt and the streaks of white he’d left painting her glossy pink insides, her golden pubic hair. And her breasts were still pulled through her cleavage window, luscious as ripe melons, looking as good as they felt, like fine velvet. But her costume, even in disarray, was still tight and skimpy. He could make out every inch of her flat stomach, thick arms, and ample hips.

“Didn’t just fuck me, did you? Oh no, that wouldn’t be good enough for you, not one of the Bats. Couldn’t just cock me and get off like some other guy would. Just had to make me come too. Had to fucking _fuck me_ until I couldn’t take anymore—leave me feeling like a goddamn slut. Like I went twelve rounds with a bull. Motherfucker. I thought nobody could fucking satisfy me—nobody short of some fucking unobtainable asshole like Black Adam or even fucking Kal. But you… fucking teenager… fucking fucked me and fucked me and made me come. Bet you want more now, huh? Bet you want what I promised you. Oh yeah. I didn’t just feel like a whore, did I? I acted like one. Talked like one. Promised you that you could have my ass and my mouth and… what was it again? My tits?”

Karen’s voice trembled as she spoke. Her body shook too. Karen didn’t know what it was—maybe a side effect of all the talking she did while masturbating, looking at herself in the mirror and calling herself a dirty slut and a cock-hungry whore to compensate for not having a real man around to say all those things—but she got off on dirty talk. It always made things better. More intense. And it was working for her now.

Or maybe it was working for Tim. Getting him turned on. Making his cock stir, his balls fill up again. And that worked for her. Karen stared at his prick, her tongue moving over her lips slowly. Her clitoris twitched atop her slit and juices seeped from her mons, not Tim’s leavings but feeling just about as warm.

“Do you want my tits, Tim? Do you want to fuck my big tits? Goddamn, you fucking little shit—you’d better not get me all hot like this and then quit on me. Don’t you dare. Finish what you started. By now you must’ve realized that I’ll let you. Let you put it wherever you want, so long as it’s hard. And I _will_ get it hard.”

Karen’s superhearing could pick up sirens from far away, but in her present state, she was too distracted to notice until they combined with the blue and red light of the squad cars carrying the klaxons. Then all her enhanced senses crashed in on her. The cops had arrived. Probably to take into custody all the criminals she and Tim had knocked out, but in effect putting a premature end to their fun.

Karen cursed—a Kryptonian swear so vile that Tim’s ears burned even without understanding what it meant—and her eyes glowed red. She was sorely tempted to blow up however many cars would get them left alone.

“All cops are bastards,” she snarled.

Tim coughed. “I like most cops.”

“You would. _Fuck._ Okay…” Karen wrestled her breasts back inside her suit. An effort when she was breathing so hard.

There was nothing to be done about the crotch of her costume—she’d just have to hope no paparazzi got lucky. Fortunately, she was pale enough that her skin tone was close to the white of her costume. And she didn’t let her pubic hair grow out much. With a costume like hers, she couldn’t. Maybe a casual onlooker wouldn’t notice. Especially not with where their attention usually went.

“Get your pants on, Robin. We’re blowing this place in twenty seconds.”

“I… yeah,” Tim said, as if he was coming out from under a magic spell. He pulled his green pants up, then strapped the vest-tunic-thing back into place between his legs and around his thighs. Then he just needed to pick up his belt and close it around his waist.

It seemed like total bullshit to Karen that he was able to slip in and out of that whole fucking SWAT uniform so fucking fast, while her own bathing suit was about one square yard of fabric and it gave her nothing but trouble. But that was Bats. Take anything complicated and they’d get annoyingly expert at it.

But, they still couldn’t fucking fly.

As Tim straightened his belt just so over the catches on his vest, Karen came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his body. “Hang on, little spider monkey,” she told them. “Isn’t that what all the cool kids are saying these days?”

She took off before Tim could answer her, the little hipster shit. She didn’t need him to tell her how far out of high school she was. She remembered the playlist at her senior prom.

Karen flew fast, as fast as Tim could take, not wanting to answer any questions about the teenage boy she was hefting around or why the only thing she had on below the waist was her boots. It seemed to take forever, but she got to her apartment. After having his cum on her face, showing Tim how many dirty dishes she had in her sink seemed like a small measure of intimacy.

She deposited him inside, closed the window behind them, then pulled the shades. Karen didn’t want to see any more red and blue for the rest of the night. “Strip,” she told him, reaching underneath her cape to the zipper in back of her costume.

Like his, it was nearly invisible, starting under her Velcro-strapped collar and terminating underneath her belt. She unzipped, unbuckled, and pulled herself out of the one-piece, leaving only her boots, gloves, and cape on her naked body.

It was probably quite a sight—both her majestic bare flesh and the insistent reminders of what was left of her costume that she wasn’t just a gorgeous naked woman, but _Power Girl herself._ Still, she wanted a lot more out of Tim than gawking.

“You got five seconds to strip and then I’m ripping that costume off of you,” she told him. “You really think you can keep me waiting, you little fucker? After you got me this goddamn hot?”

Tim moved like a Marine disassembling a rifle. He undid the gorget on his cape—it just slipped right off, must’ve been some trick for if a bad guy had a grip on it. Then his utility belt unbuckled and he let it drop. Again, he unlatched the legholes of his vest so he could skin his pants down to his ankles; he stepped out of them while kicking off his boots, leaving him in some kind of ninja stocking thing that Karen could live with him keeping on.

It’d been more than five seconds, but Karen didn’t follow through on her threat. She knew no one with the slightest interest in girls could rush any faster when the goal was to get naked with her. He popped the clasps on his vest, shrugged that off, then pulled the green undershirt up and over his spiky hair. All that left was his gloves, which he pulled off, and then his mask, which he reached for before Karen stopped him with a whistle.

“Uh-uh,” she said. “I kinda like it.”

“Take a while to get off anyway,” Tim said with that Gotham pedanticism. “There’s this brand of spirit gum that holds it on—the release agent is in my belt…”

“I don’t give a _fuck,”_ Karen huffed. She moved her hand to his cock. Under the white lenses of his domino mask, Tim’s eyes followed her fingers, watching as she closed them loosely around his manhood. It was slippery, still wet with her own juices, and her fist slipped off of it. Karen giggled and peeled off her gloves.

“Just the boots then,” she said, reaching up to her baldric, unclasping it, and letting her cape feather down to the floor. “You knew I was the kinda girl who fucks with her boots on, didn’t you?”

“You were last time,” Tim observed.

“Wiseass,” she whispered back. She took his prick in her bare hand. “Get it hard again, Tim. I want it hard.”


	4. Chapter 4

Karen slid her hand back and forth, watching his cockhead push through her coiled fingers, then be swallowed up by them again. Tim’s cock stiffened inside of her fist. Her pulse raced as if to match its throbbing. She saw his hairy balls swaying with her pumps on his shaft, so she cupped them in her other hand.

Karen squeezed his balls while she stroked his length and all too soon, his manhood was standing at its full length. She almost felt disappointed. She’d been enjoying jerking him off, but now that he was hard, she felt compelled to abandon that enjoyment for the greater pleasure of having him fuck her. Nothing else compared to being fucked by him.

“Give me that cock, motherfucker,” she cursed, though her voice was soft, almost pleading, almost hypnotized by his big, vigorous erection. “I want it just like last time. But harder now. Much harder. You know I can take it and _I_ know you want more… to fuck me hard… you wanna treat me like some hot little whore, don’t you? Well, do it! Make me your bitch! If anything can do it, this fat cock can!”

She turned him loose, giving Tim a little shove back, then licking the palm of the hand she’d had jerking him off, making eye contact with him through his tinted domino mask the entire time. Then she lay back on the bed. Her breasts curved to the sides with gravity’s side, though they were so massive they didn’t seem to flatten the way most women’s did. They were too firm and perky for that. Instead, they seemed to be held up by stiff nipples, the fat points almost an inch long.

Karen knew those tits were her main attraction, but she wanted to see how much he valued her pussy. Obviously, any guy would want to titfuck her, just to say they’d done it, but she doubted that pleasure could compare with fucking her tight cunt. So, with her ass resting on the foot of the bed, she spread her legs.

Tim’s eyes darted between her powerful thighs and he stared for a long time at her sex, seeing the engorged pinkness of her labia, the few curls of golden hair that framed her slit, and the throbbing fullness of her clitoris. She was soaked. Her inner thighs gleamed with wetness, while what little he could see of her inner folds through her flaring gates almost seemed to shimmer inviting.

Planting her boots on the foot, Karen pumped her hips upward, offering her naked pussy to Tim, demanding to be entered. Her eyes smoldered, slitted tightly as she waited for the boy, no, the man to ram himself into her sex. She wrapped her hands around her breasts, squeezing their fullness and pinching her nipples, while she rolled her hips with the preemptive enjoyment of having Tim’s eyes on her. She knew it was the first step of him fucking her and it was almost enough to sate her. Almost.

Tim felt the same way. Staring into her cunt, he clasped his member tightly, couldn’t help but rake it with his grip. The cockhead bulged and dripped as he stroked his shaft.

“You really wanna jerk off now?” Karen teased him, mocking him to try and hide how much she was pleading with him. “I know it must feel good—why else would guys do it so much?—but can it really be as good as putting that hard cock in me? I’ll let you do it, Tim. I want you to do it, you bastard. Ohhh, God, I actually want you to fuck me! Fuck Power Girl! Show me that first time wasn’t just a fluke! Show me you’re the fucking man, Tim!”

Tim was panting so hard it was a wonder he was getting any air at all. Before he suffocated, he rushed between her spread legs. When his hard cock slapped down on her cunt, Karen gasped loudly. She thrust her hips forward to dig into that sensation, and would’ve crushed Tim’s prick against his own abs if he hadn’t shoved her down even harder, even more forcefully, and then guided himself inside of her before she could even think to complain.

_He’s got some goddamn moves,_ Karen thought to herself, though wondering if he was a natural, or more skilled than she’d figured, or simply learning the ropes exceptionally quick, that all went out the window as his cockhead slid into her pussy. She couldn’t think at all and neither could Tim, he could only feed himself into her, watch her lips stretch, feel the thrilling heat of her cunt surround his prick all over again.

Karen wailed, spiking her hips up to lift Tim over her, his own body weight driving his cock down into her, their groins grinding together. “Fuck me, Tim! Please, please, _oooooh!_ FUCK ME!”

Tim grabbed her hips, wrenched himself out of her just to shove his cock back in, deep, his eyes blazing as they ran to her tits and watched how she was groping herself in the delirium of being fucked by him. Her pussy gripped his cock, tried to squeeze the cum out of it—he moaned as he pulled himself free and plunged into her again with all his strength.

The thrust knocked Karen flat on her back, and he held her down with more pumping strokes, making her cry out with his erection lunging inside of her. She let go of her breasts to grab onto the edges of the bed, holding it so tight her fingers tore through the mattress and into the bedsprings, while her hips rutted up and down with his pistoning cock.

Her breasts shook from the force of Tim’s hard thrusts, jiggling and wobbling as if to show off how real they were despite their immense size. Karen grunted, Tim’s pumps also ramming the air from her lungs. As he slid all of his length into her pussy, his groin wetly slapped down on her lap, adding a lewd beat to the chorus of their sighs and moans as they enjoyed each other.

Karen tightened her grip on the mattress, rending her fingers deeper into the twisting bedsprings, while bouncing her ass up and down, feeling Tim’s balls spank at her bare ass. Her head whirled from side to side, wide-eyed with the sensations Tim produced as he let his lust for her run wild.

“ _Ahhh,_ Tim, TIM!” Karen keened, her hips whipping at his lithe body as if attempting to buck him off, but he refused to be unseated. He had mounted her and he intended to stay mounted. “So good, baby, it’s so good! FUCK, your cock feels so great inside me! I love it, I fucking love it! Don’t you love it, Tim? Don’t you love fucking Power Girl!?”

Tim said nothing. He could barely hear her over the blood pounding in his ears. All he cared about was to keep fucking her, keep getting her off, somehow go harder and harder while resisting the urge to come. And his desire, his _need_ to come was getting stronger all the time.

He looked down at Karen’s wet cunt slamming onto his prick, her fiery gates riding his swollen length. His body was shaking again, trying to absorb the unbelievable sensations on his manhood. His balls bounced off Karen’s creamy ass, stinging a little with how hard they impacted the firm flesh—it was one more thing for him to lock down. He concentrated on her splayed pussy, the vivid wetness that held his prick so tight, but let him thrust into her so deeply.

“I want you to make me come!” Karen whined. “I want to come and come—you better make me come, Tim! You better fuck my fucking brains out! _Oooooh,_ fuck Power Girl… fuck Power Girl’s cunt… my hot, wet cunt…”

Her eyes rolled up in her head as she sank into an orgasm, not one that exploded into her consciousness, but one that seemed to ensnare her, going on and on as Tim kept fucking her, until it was hard to tell if she’d come again or her first climax was still unspooling, revitalized by every thrust of his hard cock inside her.

Tim’s eyes ran from her pussy, gorging itself on his cock, to her jiggling breasts. It startled him how much they danced and wobbled with every thrust he made into her. He could barely see Karen’s face through her bounding breasts.

Karen moaned happily as her pleasure stubbornly refused to die. With her endless lust starting to be satisfied, she could better feel Tim’s member—discern its size and pumping hardness from the glut of delicious satiation she felt. She could even make out the throb of his arousal when he pitched into the depths of her pussy.

Her clit was rubbed by his engorged member, shocking Karen with delight, but she wanted more. She wanted to get Tim off, to satisfy him totally. She didn’t know if it was gratitude or pride or lust or, hell, if she was falling in love with the little shit. She just wanted him to feel this too.

“Do you like it, Tim?” she asked huskily. “How good is my cunt for you?”

“God, Peej, it’s the best!” Tim gasped, still fucking deep inside of her.

“You love fucking me?”

“Yes, yes!”

“Is my pussy hot enough and wet enough for that big dick?”

“Shit, _Peej!_ ”

Karen wasn’t expecting to get much of an answer to him. She knew talking this way got her off and she fully expected it to help Tim too. Men loved it when women acted like whores, after all—why wouldn’t they like one talking like a whore? She wanted to keep Tim hot, keep his prick hard, get as much cum as possible out of those big balls beating a tattoo against her ass.

“ _Nnnnn!”_ she gritted out, her eyes watering. “Tim, it’s going to happen again! I’m going to come again! _Ohhh,_ FUCK! Fuck my pussy! Make my pussy come! Power Girl needs to come!”

Karen couldn’t take it anymore. She needed him to come. She needed _his_ cum. Somehow she couldn’t properly get off without him doing the same, without him coming inside her. She rolled on top of him, easily outmuscling his slender body, and rammed herself down on his cock, twisting, grinding furiously.

“YES! YES! OH SHIT! HOW THE FUCK— _rrrrngh!—_ fuck am I supposed to take this big cock, big cock fucking me! My tight little pussy! You motherfucker, you’re making me come like a goddamn _slut!_ ” Karen cried, almost hyperventilating. “ _Ohhh,_ Tim, Tim, can you feel me coming? You do it too, you bastard! Come for me like I’m _fucking_ coming for you! Come with me! COME INSIDE ME! DON’T YOU HOLD BACK, YOU SON OF A BITCH, I NEED THAT FUCKING CUM!”


	5. Chapter 5

Tim clenched his teeth, heat flaming inside his scrotum. His shaft gave a lurch inside of Karen and then he was shooting his boiling cum deep into her greedy sex.

Karen felt herself filling up, felt his hot semen wash along the tightly clasped walls of her pussy. She cried out in ecstasy with her cunt roiling, milking at his spurting prick, thirsty for the cum he was feeding her. She tore at the side of the bed until her knuckles were white, her head rolling from side to side, her mop of hair flying all around her sweaty face until it nearly masked her.

She rolled her hips up to where Tim’s body laid between her thighs, holding her down, not stopping until she had all of his cum. Like it was the most precious fluid in the world.

They fell asleep that way, Karen splayed out on the bed, Tim on top of her, stranded with his head between her breasts and his hips inside her open thighs. After they awoke, they stayed like that. Tim’s hand rubbed at her ample hip and Karen’s feet played with his.

“You smell funny,” Karen said softly.

“Well, who’s fault is that?” Tim asked her. “You’re the one who came all over me, sweated all over me…”

“Of the two of us, which do you think is more likely to sweat, little man?” Karen retorted.

“Aww, you’re just trying to get me into the shower, aren’t you?”

“Just to make sure you get clean. I know how you teenage boys are with hygiene.”

“Let’s not talk personal appearances. You’re the one who can’t even keep your costume in one piece.”

“And you’re the kind of nerd who worries about clothes when there’s fucking to be done.” She bent her head down to kiss the top of his skull. “You better be nice to me, you fucking punk. You’re gonna get addicted to fucking Kryptonian girls. And then your only options will be me or Supergirl; she’s way too much of a prude to do half the stuff we’ve done.”

“And she’s only a B-cup,” Tim quipped.

“Mmm… there’s something about real size,” Karen moaned leadingly, cupping his prick and balls in her hand.

Tim let out a whooshing breath. “You had me scared for a minute there.”

“What’s so scary about me?” Karen cooed, kissing his shoulder, squeezing his balls. Under her fingertips, she could feel the replenished sperm that filled his scrotum, ready to top off her empty cunt.

“I thought I wasn’t going to get any more of that pussy.”

“You might not,” Karen teased, rolling on top of him, her thighs spread over his slender body. “Maybe I’ll only let you fuck me in the ass. Do you think you could handle that, Tim? Fucking me in the ass? I don’t. I think my pussy is too much for you.”

“I fucked it, didn’t I?” Tim grinned as he pushed his groin upward, rubbing his half-hard cock against her lower belly.

“Mmmm, I let you. Didn’t want to make you feel bad. I know how sensitive you men are about your cocksmanship. But if I wanted to, I could drain you and drain you. Fuck you until you were so worn out, you’d just lay there for a week.”

Before Tim could respond, Karen lifted herself up to straddle him. Her abundant breasts heaved before Tim’s eyes as she hovered over him. She reached behind her back to playfully finger his young balls. His erection tingled as she manipulated him.

“Oh yes,” Karen breathed. “Look at these perfect tits. Feel this fat ass I’ve got parked on top of you. You don’t want to go back to human girls, do you? You just wanna fuck and fuck with this hot Kryptonian whore. And I may just let you, if you can keep up with me. You’ve done good so far, but now I’m going to stop taking it easy on you. I wanna get kinky, motherfucker. Power Girl wants to be very, very kinky.”

Tim reached up to cup her right breast. His hand was dwarfed by the mammary, his fingers sinking into the pillowy flesh until they almost disappeared from view. “I can be kinky,” he said.

“Oh yeah?” Karen flipped her blonde hair out of her eyes. “How would you know how to satisfy a kinky girl like me? I’m the only piece of ass you’ve ever had, you little bitch, and we both know I just used you to get myself off. You little sex toy. You hot little dildo.”

She felt his cock standing upright against her supple buttocks, throbbing with readiness, but Tim swallowed his growing passion. “What do you think I am, some little kid?”

“Do you think you’re a man, just because you fucked me?”

“If I’m not, then what were you begging for last night? Do you get off on little kids fucking you?”

Karen snarled at him, then laughed. She leaned down to kiss him. “No. I don’t. I get off on big, strong men like you fucking me.”

“It’s easy to be big when you keep playing with my balls, Peej.”

“Mm, that’s the way I like my men, Tim. Big. And as long as your sorry ass is addicted to fucking Kryptonian sluts like me, I guess I should take pity on you and let you cock my goddamn brains out,” Karen purred as she moved her head down his body, to lick a warm circle around one of his nipples.

She ran her fingers daintily over his cock. Between her round buttocks, it was stirring, thickening. She reached below it and fondled his balls. As Karen played the pad of her finger along the fleshy seam on the underside of his scrotum, she kissed Tim’s chest, then his lips, then nuzzled her cheek against his as she took hold of his shaft. Pumping it slowly and softly while she orbited Tim’s mouth, kissing him and sliding away over and over again. She dipped her tongue into his mouth and purred in delight when he sucked on it, his tongue stroking hers.

“You do taste sweet, you fuck,” Karen mewled, pulling her mouth away from Tim’s, her lips off of Tim’s. “Does all of you taste that sweet?”

Tim grinned. “Do you really wanna know?”

Karen gave his cock a squeeze. It just kept getting harder and harder. “I already know. I jerked you off, remember? Licked my hand after. It tasted sweet.”

“Maybe that was just you,” Tim whispered back, his eyes hot.

“Do you want me to find out for sure?” Karen cooed at him, okay with acting so deferential to him because it didn’t really matter. She was determined to taste him and she didn’t know one red-blooded male who would say no to her. “You want to put your cock in Power Girl’s mouth and have her suck it? Is that what you want? To treat me like some cocksucking whore? I bet you wouldn’t ask Wonder Woman to suck your cock.”

“If she were here,” Tim teased, “I definitely would.”

“And you think she would suck you?” Karen taunted.

“Maybe. Maybe not. But you will.”

“Oh yeah? What makes you think that?”

“Because you’re kinky. You’re a kinky bitch and you said I could fuck your mouth.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Karen squeezed his erection again, looking over her shoulder to see how the cockhead surged. “But you know what that’ll make me, don’t you?”

“A cocksucker,” Tim said, putting his hands on Karen’s hips, lifting her up with a seemingly effortless show of force, though the slender muscles of his biceps stood out from his arms. He set her down on the other side of his prick, its length bobbing up between her thick, creamy thighs. “It would make you a cocksucker.”

“Is that how you think of Power Girl, the role model, the feminist icon? Do you think she’s a cocksucker?”

Tim put his hands on her head now, pulling her down, his cock straining, his abs corded, all of him wanting to feel the inside of Karen’s mouth, wanting to feel it where he was most sensitive. “If you’re not, I’m going to make you one.”

“Oh yeah?” Karen breathed, kissing his navel when she bent over. Dipping her tongue into it. “Are you going to fuck my mouth, Tim? Are you going to fuck me in my mouth like you fucked me in my cunt? Because that won’t make me a cocksucker. That’ll just make me your cock holster.”

“You’ll suck it,” Tim promised her.

She laid down on her belly between Tim’s opening legs, drawing her face down against his quavering shaft in all its hardness. Her cheeks rubbed against its stiffness like she had when she’d been kissing Tim’s lips, but though she puckered her lips, she didn’t do more than brush them against Tim’s glans. For now.

“Are you going to dominate me?” Karen asked. “Or am I just that much of a slut, that if you put a big dick in my mouth, I’ll suck it. That’s what a cocksucker is, you know. A dirty little bitch who can’t help herself when she sees a nice… fat… _prick.”_

“Maybe all Kryptonians are like that,” Tim suggested. “Maybe that’s why I’m going to be addicted to fucking Kryptonians.”

“Maybe so. Or maybe it’s just me. Maybe I just really, really like cum. Especially hot cum. Is your cum nice and hot, Tim?” She bowed her head to kiss his bloated balls. “Is that what’s in here? Lots of nice, hot cum for Power Girl? Because if I like your cum, I won’t be satisfied with just a little. I’ll want you to come down my throat until I’m fucking full. Until I’m not just a cock holster or a cocksucker. Until I’m a cum dumpster. Can you do that to me, bitch? Can you make your damn, dirty cum dumpster?”

“It’s either that,” Tim hissed, “or I’m coming right in that pretty face!”

He pushed at her head and Karen resisted, just to stress him, but slowly gave in, letting herself get closer and closer to his prick. She stuck her tongue out, running it over his glans to taste his precum. Her pink tongue swirled over his knob.

Karen purred softly as he gave her more to taste, her pussy heating up with his cockhead seething into her mouth. She kissed its tip, than rubbed her moist lips against all of the engorged bellend, feeling how smooth she’d made it with her twirling tongue.


End file.
